


The Little Dinosaur Boy

by simbajean



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbajean/pseuds/simbajean
Summary: A work for the Spiderman Big Bang secret Santa exchange.Peter comes home from school for the holidays and Tony has a huge surprise for him. Will it go as expected, or will it blow up in Tony's face.





	The Little Dinosaur Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiny_Dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/gifts).



Peter closes his suitcase and sighs. He looks around the empty room and thinks about all the memories that he has made from this last semester. He remembers the fight he had with Tony when he told Peter that he was going to private school. Peter laughs knowing how stupid that fight was, this was one of the best semesters of his life.

Peter hears a honk and walks out of the dorms. He gets into the car and falls asleep for the long ride home. Peter wakes up a long time later to the sound of a garage door opening. He thanks the driver and gets out of the car. He hesitates before going into the house. Peter is nervous because he has not seen his adopted father, Tony, in about four months.

Peter walks into the house and smiles as he looks around. Its decorated for Christmas. Tony usually never decorates for Christmas but something in Peter tells him that this year something has changed his mind. All of the sudden Tony steps out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

“Peter, I am so glad you are home!” Tony says happily.

“Tony its good to see you. I am so glad to be back, ready to get back to hero work.” Peter says as he puts his stuff down.

“Why don’t you sit down Peter I have an early Christmas present to give you.” Tony sits on the couch and pulls out a present wrapped in Christmas themed wrapping paper. Peter unwraps the gift and just looks at it with a blank expression on his face.

“Do you like it, Peter?”

“Not really Tony. I’m not a big fan of sweaters. Especially super ugly ones.”

“Peter I spent a long time picking this out for you! I just wanted you to feel like nothing has changed for you this Christmas.” Tony says upset.

“But Tony everything has changed! I’m here with you and not with my Aunt May. Nothing will ever be the same again!” Peter yells as he storms out of the living room into his room and slamming the door.

Tony, who has never done this before, doesn’t know what to do in this situation. He paces around the room until he remembers that Peter loves pancakes. Tony rushes to the kitchen and starts to make some pancakes. Suddenly, he stops and decides to make the pancakes in the shape of dinosaurs instead or regular round pancakes. That should cheer Peter up, right?

Once the pancakes are done Tony goes to Peter’s room and gets ready to knock on the door. He stops and realizes he must go above and beyond if he is to earn Peter’s forgiveness. After a brief pit stop, Tony gets the nerve to knock on Peter’s door. 

“Peter open the door I’ve got pancakes.”

“If I open it will you go away?” Peter asks.

“If that’s what you want,” Tony says.

Peter opens the door and bursts out laughing. “You. Are. Wearing. A. T-rex. Costume.” Peter wheezes out.

“Roar? I have pancakes.” Tony says confused.

“If I put on the stupid sweater will you take off the costume?” Peter begs in between bouts of laughter.

“As long as we watch Its A Wonderful Life,” Tony says.  
“You’ve got yourself a deal, Tony.” Peter says after he has calmed down.

Some short while later Tony and Peter eat dinosaur pancakes while watching a Christmas classic in their Christmas sweaters. Peter smiles at the fact that even though Christmas is not the same as it was with Aunt May it will be just as special with Tony.


End file.
